Would You Rather?
by Cadoan
Summary: SanzoxGoyjo. Never tell the truth in a game of Truth and Dare. Oneshot.


I would like to thank **Befanini** with many hugs and kisses for BETA-ing this story for me!

Read her fics, that's a tip!

---------°-----------°--------------

Would You Rather?

-------------°---------°---------------

''C'mon, let's play a game!'' Goku shouted as he jumped up and down on his chair.

Sanzo snarled, and Hakkai waved dismissively at the kid.

''Bakazaru, can't you shut your mouth for one minute?''

It was quiet, the only sounds was the rustle from Sanzo's newspaper.

''Pleeeasee..?''

''Why don't you ju-''

''Do you promise to be quiet if we play?''

2 set of shocked eyes stared at the blond, who peeked at them over the brink of his glasses.

''Yeah, I promise!'' the monkeyboy shouted as a wide grin spread on his face.

-------------°-----------°--------------

''Okay... Goku.''

Happy, golden eyes turned to meet red, eagerly waiting.

''Would you rather... eat bugs for the rest of your life or never eat again?''

There was a long pause, and Sanzo took a deep drag on his cigarette.

This was almost enjoyable, a foolish game with no thought behind it.

Red eyes met purple gems for a short moment, and Sanzo almost forgot to breathe out the smoke he had in his lungs.

_Would you rather hug or be hugged?_

Goyjo hugged the pillow tighter and grinned at Sanzo. Oh, how he had noticed that look.

''Hmm... I think I'll eat bugs, 'cause my stomach can handle anything.''

''That's just gross, baka,'' the redhead said; meanwhile Hakkai laughed weakly.

''That isn't always a good thing, you know...''

Goku stuck out his tongue at the kappa before eyeing his companions closely.

"I think... it's Sanzo's turn."

Sanzo shot a quick glanze towards Goku before returning to lighting a new cigarette. The boy

asked the monk, ''Would you rather... quit smoking or kiss Goyjo?''

_Would you rather kiss or be kissed?_

Sanzo almost dropped the lighter on the floor as he heard the question. Hakkai laughed

nervously and Goyjo just stared at the young boy.

Why did Sanzo suddenly get this urge to kill something? Goku blinked at the stunned group, a foolish grin on his face.

Sanzo cleared his throat before answering. ''I would rather throw my smokes out the window

and never touch the things again.''

_Would you rather take or be taken?_

Goyjo couldn't help the sting of pain that struck his heart, and he turned to look at the monk. Sanzo had his head tipped down, so that his hair covered his face.

''Your turn then, Sanzo,'' the healer said with a smile.

''No," the monk replied coolly. "Goku, you ask someone again.''

Red eyes met purple for a second.

_Would you rather love or be loved?_

-------------°-----------°-------------

''What the..?!''

The redhead stared into the end of Sanzo's gun, sitting on the floor next to a tipped over chair. The blond's handsome face was a snarl of anger. Goyjo let his gaze wander from the gun,

up to the blond's face and back again.

''If you want to kill me that much,'' he whispered and slowly lifted his hands to put them around the gun. ''Then at least shoot me here, where I won't feel anything,'' he continued while

pointing the gun towards his chest.

_Would you rather whisper or be whispered to?_

Sanzo thought the time had stopped when the redhead spoke. And as if the gravitation became too much for him, he bent down towards the half-youkai.

With 3 inches space between them, he stopped and eyed the other man. ''I just asked if you were serious before.''

Now, they were as close as they could be without touching each other.

'' 'Cause if you were... You better throw the smokes away as fast as hell.''

The blond closed the distance between them, meeting eagerly parted lips. Wet tongues coiled against each other, and big, tanned hands grabbed robes, dragging down for more contact. One marble hand was placed on one of the redheads broad shoulders, pushing down. Goyjo was straddled on the floor, moaning into the other man's mouth as the blond above him ground their hips together.

_Would you rather laugh or be laughed at?_

Suddenly, Goyjo could feel cold metal press against his temple, and Sanzo slowly withdrew from his mouth.

''Sanzo, no lies tonight. Just... us, no masks. Just us.''

As he said that, he took the gun from the monk and placed it on the floor next to them.

''I won't tell a soul.'' Lips crushed down on his own, making him moan.

''Not here,'' Sanzo panted after breaking away for air, fisting his marble hand into a mass of red hair, gasping as lips kissed their way down his neck.

''Where?'' Goyjo mumbled againt flushed skin, finally succeeding at getting his hands past all those goddamn robes, touching and exploring.

''Be-ah!'' Sanzo arched his back with a strangled noice as fingers brushed over a tight, leather-clad nipple.

''Bed,'' Goyjo confirmed.

_Would you rather hold or be held?_

--------------°----------°--------------

The motel was quiet. It was too early even for the animals outside to be awake. In one

room, a white dragon rested on the head on his sleeping owner. It was amazing that they

were asleep, when the boy in t he other bed was snoring like mad.

A couple of rooms away, one bed was empty. The other one was a complete mess, occupied by two persons without clothes. The taller man embraced the other, his long red hair flowing down his back and shoulders.

He woke up, looking confused, but smiled. He emerged from the bed, leaving the blond alone.

When he came back, the blond had moved to the other bed, facing away from the door. He stood and stared at the room for a moment, before hesitatingly walking over and getting into bed with him.

No reaction came from the blond.

And then... two pale fingers curled possessively around a strand of red hair.

_Would you rather be somebody's, or belong to someone?_

------------°-------------°-----------

That was ''Would You Rather''. R & R!

Love, Cadoan.


End file.
